<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past is calling by NomiDarklighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864672">The Past is calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter'>NomiDarklighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Star Wars - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short story based on the show The Mandalorian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Past is calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian stared behind his visor at the necklace wrapped around the child’s small neck. It was the necklace Din gave Cara so she gets access to the Mandalorian hideout on Nevarro without questions asked. It was the necklace with the Mythosaur skull pendant which was so long in his possession. He gave it away when he was certain that he wouldn’t make it; when he was certain that he would die. A warrior’s death was the most valued possibility to die in the Mandalorian culture. But it wasn’t him who was meant to die at this day.</p><p>Din reached out and took the pendant in his hand. There it was the symbol of Mandalore. He was so proud when it was given to him after he was coming to age. And now it was dangling from the child’s neck. A child that now belonged to him according to the armorer’s words. He looked behind his visor at the little one and sighed inwardly. The child was so tiny. It wasn’t like he was, when the Mandalorians took him as a foundling. He remembered how the Mandalorian warrior reached out his hand after he had destroyed the Super Battle Droid which was about to kill Din. The bounty hunter remembered how he let the warrior pull him up and out of the hiding place. Then the Mandalorian took him in his arms and flew away from the battle field. It was the battle field where Din’s parents were killed. His parents who weren’t soldiers but common citizens who were caught in a war they never wanted.</p><p>And now he was here amidst an undeclared war it seemed. It was a war between himself and an Imperial warlord, Moff Gideon, whom he knew from the past. This time it was Din Djarin who saved a child from certain death. And it was him who activated the Flying Phoenix to bring the foundling to safety. But this time it wasn’t a child which would be trained to become a Mandalorian. There wasn’t any chance that the little guy would survive the strict training.<br/>
The tribe’s armorer gave him a mission calling him and the child “A Clan of Two” as she was welding the Mudhorn signet at his pauldron. He knew it would be difficult to fulfill this mission, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be impossible.</p><p>He let go of the pendant, turned to the console and activated the engines. The Razor Crest ascended in orbit and shortly after the Mandalorian and the child were on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>